Feelings
by MPTaylor
Summary: Movie-verse. Based after The Amazing Spider-Man, Peter is growing stronger feelings for Gwen, but things get in the way. How will Peter cope? Rated T for this chapter, rating may change for further chapters. R&R for advice and ideas please.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is my first FanFic and I'd really appreciate helpful and critical reviews. If there's any problems with the way I have wrote the chapter, please tell me or if there's anything you'd like to see in future chapters please let me know, I'm open to any ideas and advice. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man, nor do I have anything to do with Spider-Man or Marvel commercially.**

* * *

Chapter One  
Late Again

Peter buttoned his shirt and flipped his collar up. With his left hand he felt around his desk for his blue and red stripy tie and wrapped it around his collar. He grabbed his suit jacket and placed his arms inside. He patted his chest to flatten any creases and headed for the bedroom door.

Grabbing the toast from the toaster, Pete couldn't help but overhear the news coverage on the television about an escapee from Beloit Psychiatric Hospital surrounded inside the Daily Bugle Offices.

Aunt May told him to hurry up but Peter replied telling her he'd meet her at the wedding. He needed her gone so that he could leave without her seeing him as Spider-Man. Although he wasn't quite sure why he kept trying to hide it from her as he was pretty sure she'd already figured it out and had stopped asking him where he was going all the time.

As much as Pete didn't want to be late for his cousins wedding, he knew he had to go help the NYPD capture the deranged patient.

He was already wearing his Spider-Man suit and it didn't take long for him to undress out of his wedding clothes.

Peter didn't want to be seen leaving the house as Spider-Man so he left through the back door and climbed over the garden fence.

Swinging through the city of Manhattan was as fun as always, but when the Daily Bugle was in sight he knew that he needed to plan his actions.

He landed himself safely on the roof of the building and busted open the air vent. Pete climbed into the duct and crawled his way through until he saw a man wandering around the office spaces of the building.

Not wanting to be seen, Pete waited for the man to show himself out of the offices so that he could lower himself into the printing room. He then went in search of the escapee but was surprised when he was nowhere in sight.

Throughout the time Peter had been looking for the escapee he had time to think, and there was only one thing he could think about. Gwen.

He kept thinking about how he'd just cut her out of his life as though nothing ever happened between them, and that if he had it his way he'd be sitting with her right now at his cousins wedding. But he'd promised her father, Captain Stacy that he would keep her out of his life of danger, and Peter was a man of his word.

Still thinking of Gwen, Pete didn't notice the man standing in front of him grasping a gun in his right hand.

The man raised the gun and fired a bullet at Pete's left shoulder before running towards the glass door to his left.

Pete, now on the floor holding his wound with his right hand, lifted his left arm and pressed his two middle fingers against the palm of his hand to shoot a web at the mans legs, tripping him to the floor.

Peter stood himself up and slowly walked towards the fallen man.

'Don't make me go back there! Please! Don't make me go back!' the man screamed referring to the psychiatric hospital from which he had escaped.

'Okay, now who gives a mentally insane, asylum escapee a hand gun?' Pete asked rhetorically.

'Huh, not just a gun!' the man chuckled as he sliced Peter's chest with a knife while springing to his feet.

The patient ran forgetting his feet were webbed together and fell against the window, smashing it and allowing him to freefall from the sixteenth story.

People watched from the streets as the man plummeted through the air towards the concrete floor. A few screams here and there but there was nothing anyone could do to stop him.

But as the man came to about three stories from the ground, he stopped as though he'd hit an invisible mattress and slowly began to be lowered to the floor via a web.

The crowd looked up and saw a figure wearing a red mask holding onto a web letting the escapee down to allow the police to handcuff him.

Before anyone had the chance to thank him, Spidey had vanished.

Peter got back to his and Aunt May's house all beat up and bruised thinking of the times when he'd arrive unexpectedly at Gwen's bedroom window and knock to come in. Gwen would help him in and clean up his cuts and wounds, although, she probably didn't need to as he could heal at an extremely fast rate.

Pulling off his mask, Pete looked over his wounded shoulder to check the clock and saw that he had missed the wedding by a good few hours and they'd all probably be in the party at this time.

He didn't want to worry anyone so he decided to go and make up some excuse like he'd been stuck in traffic behind some police cars that had gone to the Daily Bugle to catch the asylum patient.

Pete lifted himself up off the couch and walked towards where he'd left his suit and dressed himself in over his Spider-Suit. He grabbed his wallet and locked the front door behind him as he whistled for a taxi.

Opening the yellow door he told the driver to take him to his cousin's house where the party was at. Pete saw himself in the rear view mirror of the car and tried to style his hair back to normal and wiped his sweat in his sleeve.

The taxi pulled up outside the house and Pete handed the driver some loose change which came to roughly twelve dollars and he told him to keep the change.

He jogged towards the steps and then climbed them before reaching out to grab the door knob and twisted it to the left. Pushing the door open, Pete looked up and saw everyone stare at him in panic.

Pete headed towards Aunt May who stood up and gasped, but before she could say anything to him Peter was swooped to the side as a blonde girl ran towards him and held him tight.

It was Gwen.

* * *

**I hope that wasn't to bad. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed and please leave me tips and advice for future chapters or stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: This is just a quick chapter I wanted to add including Pete's feelings for Gwen and has a bit of action towards the end. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Still, I do not own Spider-Man or anything to do with Spider-Man/Marvel (exept for some Spider-Man DVD's)**

* * *

Chapter Two

An Action Packed Evening

Peter wanted to cherish the moment as he hadn't been so close to Gwen since before her father's death, but knew he couldn't because every second he spent with her could be endangering her more than the last.

"I'm sorry, Gwen. But, I can't do this." Pete whispered as Gwen squeezed him harder.

"I thought you were hurt… or worse. I'm so glad you're okay!" Gwen exclaimed.

Pete sighed, "Gwen! Did you hear what I said?"

Gwen looked up with a confused expression, "Huh?" she choked.

"I have to stay away from you. You know that!" He told her.

Gwen stepped away and looked at him with disgust.

"Gwen, I don't want to do this but…" Pete explained as he watched Gwen strut away from him.

"Gwen!" He shouted.

Pete stared at Gwen push the door open before heading towards his Aunt May.

Aunt May looked at him confused, "What just happened? You say you're not good enough for her but then she's the first to make sure you're alright and then you push her away like… like…"

Pete smiled and nodded at her and sat down at the table next to her.

As the Pete's newly wed cousin walked past he stood up and hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. "I, am so, so sorry. I got caught up in traffic, and there were police cars and the… the… the escapee patient, holding up all the cars…"

"It's alright." She told him with a smile, "It's alright. Just as long as you're okay. You know you had everyone worried, especially Gwen out there."

"I know, I'm sorry." Pete apologised.

A few hours past and people began to leave. Pete was sat at one of the tables by the kitchen talking to some of the guests. He looked up and saw Gwen standing up and putting on her coat.

Gwen walked with her mother to the door and shut it behind them. A part of Peter died inside when he saw the door close.

He wanted to just run up and pull her by the arm and tell her how much he loved her, but he couldn't. He _promised_ her father he'd leave her alone.

Eventually Aunt May made enough small talk for one night and decided to retire home before midnight.

"Peter!" she spoke loudly waving her arm to gain his attention, "We're going now." She told him.

"Alright I'll be there now." Pete replied. He said goodbye to everyone at the table and wished the married couple the best before escorting his Aunt out through the front door.

Arm in arm with each other, Aunt May and Peter walked up the road to the taxi station talking about each of their lives. They hadn't had much time to talk now that Peter was out all of the time.

Now at the taxi station, Aunt May excused Peter while he went to the restroom.

A taxi pulled up right next to Aunt May, so she got in and told the driver to wait for Peter to return. But the driver didn't listen to her and drove off without her even giving the address.

The taxi driver turned into a small, dark alleyway and pulled out a gun from his inside jacket pocket.

"Alright get out!" the driver said pointing the gun at the door.

Aunt May didn't want any trouble and got out of the car with her hands in the air.

"Okay, now what valuables d'ya got on yous?" the man demanded.

Pulling off the gold, chain necklace that Uncle Ben got for her on their honeymoon, years ago, Aunt May swallowed with fear.

The man walked towards her slowly, looking suspicious, and pinched the necklace from her hand. He walked back slowly and opened the door of the car and got in.

He started the engine and drove off before hitting something.

The man got out and took a look to see what he had hit, but when he searched for a bit, he couldn't find anything.

He turned around to get back in the car and took a punch to the jaw.

Now on the floor, the man looked up and caught a glimpse of the shadow of a man on the nearest wall before it disappeared.

The scared man turned his head at sudden speeds trying to catch the Spider out, but failed completely.

Trying to escape from the shadowy figure, the man pushed himself up off the floor and ran to the car but stopped suddenly.

He looked behind him, wearing terror on his face, to see a red and blue coloured man holding a web that was attached to his back which was stopping him from running.

Pete stuck his side of the web to the wall and walked towards the man.

"Why are you attacking and stealing from an old woman, no offence ma'am, who just wants to get to home?" Pete asked with a demanding tone.

"I… I… I…" the man replied, horrified.

"That's not really an answer now, is it?" Pete asked rhetorically before grabbing the man by his shirt and throwing him to the floor.

He didn't go as far as Pete had intended as he was still attached to the web, but that didn't take any anger away from Peter.

Pete picked him up, ripped the web off his shirt and threw him to floor once again which made the man's gun fall out of his jacket pocket.

The man looked at the spider before turning to reach for the gun.

Pete was quick to react. He webbed the gun and pulled it back towards him. He looked at him and kicked him in the face to knock him out cold.

He headed towards Aunt May and told her to head back to taxi station before lifting the unconscious man over his shoulder and swinging away.

Peter swung through the backstreets of New York as quickly as he could to get the man to the nearest police station, where he webbed him to the roof of the awning and left a note explaining his crime.

Aunt May returned to the taxi centre where she then met up with Peter. She looked at him terrified as Pete buttoned up his collar to hide the skin-tight suit he was wearing underneath.

Pete hugged her and told her that everything was going to be alright before walking her back to their house.

* * *

**Again, I welcome any advice/criticism/ideas or anything you feel is important to tell me. Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for more Spidey action.**


End file.
